


Et Sabertooth alors ?

by Baella



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baella/pseuds/Baella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoil à partir du scan 258 ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Le grand tournoi magique de Fiore... Alors que tous les regards sont braqués sur Fairy Tail, que se passe-t-il dans la guilde dite n 1 du royaume ? Sabertooth, une guilde bien fermée et obscure... Label SPPS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et Sabertooth alors ?

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici le début de ma fic, initialement postée sur Fanfiction.Net. Elle reprend tout l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques mais se focalise sur le point de vue de Sabertooth.  
> Merci à mon amie Jellal (d'un site de RPG, pas le Jellal du manga ^^ ) d'avoir lu et corrigé mon chapitre !  
> Bonne lecture !

Rogue ouvrit un œil quand le train s’arrêta. A côté de lui, Sting se battait contre son estomac pour garder son déjeuner. Oui, Rogue lui serait très reconnaissant de ne pas saloper ses chaussures. Il venait de les faire à ses pieds au prix de nombreuses ampoules et elles étaient encore flambant neuves. Si Sting les dégueulassait, frère d’arme ou pas, il se servirait de lui comme serpillère.

Il passa la bandoulière d’un sac autour du cou de son ami. Sting semblait prêt à rendre l’âme. Rogue regarda par la fenêtre. Ok, plan A. Comme Abruti, ce qu’était indéniablement Sting dans certains cas.

-Yuna est en train de suivre un type louche sur le quai, commenta-t-il d’un ton morne.

Sting cessa d’agoniser et se releva d’un bond, faisant sursauter Lector et Frosch. _Je m’enflamme_ aurait-il hurlé quelques années plus tôt quand il imitait encore Natsu. Depuis, son idole avait disparu et il avait changé d’expression et de comportement.

-Je lui avais dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus ! Je vais buter ce type !

Et il couru dehors, oubliant qu’il avait été malade deux secondes auparavant, le sac volant derrière lui. Le nom de Yuna avait cet effet magique sur lui. Même en utilisant la même technique depuis des années, elle marchait encore.

Rogue récupéra sa valise, imité par les deux exceels et sorti. Contrairement à son ami de dragon slayer, les transports ne le rendaient pas malade. Il avait développé une technique contre : somnoler. Lui qui n’arrivait plus à dormir depuis des années se laissait aller dans la transe méditative qui avait remplacé les bras de Morphée. Ca lui permettait de se reposer et de ne pas avoir de soucis d’estomac. Ce qui rendait jaloux son ami. S’il avait su que Rogue passait ses nuits à tenter de dormir…

Sur le quai, Sting courait dans tous les sens, cherchant Yuna. Jusqu’à ce que Rogue ne l’assomme et ne le traine derrière lui. Direction Sabertooth ! Ils rentraient à la « maison. » Un autre que Rogue aurait sourit. Pas lui. La dernière fois qu’il avait franchement sourit… Ca remontait à longtemps. A l’époque où il pouvait encore dormir. Quand la malédiction lancée par un dragon mourant ne le condamnait pas encore à entendre les ombres lui parler dans son sommeil, l‘obligeant à se priver d‘un sommeil « normal. » Les premières nuits sans sommeil avaient été dures, jusqu’à ce qu’il réussisse à trouver la parade.

L’ambiance à la guilde était déprimante, comme toujours. Certains enterrements étaient plus joyeux. D’un autre côté, Sabertooth ne gardait que les meilleurs. La moindre erreur ou défaite valait l’exclusion. Quoi de plus normal qu’il n’y ait aucune esprit de camaraderie ? Sauf…

-Bon retour !

Il tourna la tête pour voir Yuna, assise à une table, toute seule et un paquet de cartes étalé devant elle. Yuna. La force et la faiblesse de Sting. Celle pour qui il aurait fait tout et n’importe quoi. Y comprit s’écorcher vif lui-même ou s’arracher les yeux avec quelque chose de chauffé à blanc. Et dire qu’il ne l’aimait pas d’amour. Ce n’était « que » sa petite sœur. Petite sœur qui allait s’émanciper avec le temps. Déjà, l’adolescence la détachait de lui. Elle était devenue coquette, ne cessant de chercher la coiffure qui lui irait le mieux. Trois semaines auparavant, ses cheveux lui caressaient le cou. Désormais, les boucles rousses effleuraient tendrement ses hanches. Elle avait triché avec la magie. Et elle s’était maquillée. Pas trop pour ne pas paraitre vulgaire mais assez pour qu’on le voit. Il fallait s’y attendre. Fallait espérer que Sting n’allait pas faire une dépression pour ça…

Autre nouveauté, ou plutôt Rogue venait de le remarquer, de nouvelles rondeurs étaient apparues. Plus matures, plus féminines… La femme qu’elle serait dans quelques années prenait forme. Nul doute que d’ici peu de temps, Sting allait commencer à hurler devant les prétendants qui se bousculeraient. Yuna était sa princesse. Personne n’y touchait. Et quoi de mieux pour garder la princesse qu’un dragon ?

-Merci Yuna, répondit simplement Rogue en s’écartant d’eux.

Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Pas au premier abord. Sting était blond, tout en muscles. La chevelure de Yuna semblait flamboyer et sans être grosse, elle restait un tantinet gironde. Même leurs yeux, pourtant de la même teinte bleue claire, différaient. L’aîné possédait des pupilles fendues comme les reptiles tandis que sa cadette les avaient rondes. Et le caractère… Sting n’était qu’un imbécile, arrogant et prétentieux. Une tête à claques. Il savait mieux que personne comment taper sur les nerfs des gens. Seules sa gloire et Yuna comptaient à ses yeux. Le reste pouvait bien brûler en Enfer.

Yuna… Yuna était à l’image des anges. Innocente, belle, mystérieuse, inaccessible (sauf qu’elle, c’était à cause de son frère trop protecteur), souriante, rayonnante, sereine… Seul unique « défaut » dont il fallait s’accommoder (une fois le frangin neutralisé, enchainé, enterré et la tête coupée, mise aux pieds dans du sel histoire qu‘il ne revienne pas hanter les vivants) restait sa particularité. Rien de bien méchant. Non. Juste quelque chose de très assorti à la nature de son frère. Très exotique. Yuna était seulement médium. Elle pouvait parler avec les morts. Surtout que bon, les dragons allant souvent de paire avec les carnages… Heureusement qu’ils n’étaient que deux dans leur famille (en tout cas, il l’espérait très fort) ou Rogue aurait dû apprendre à faire les nœuds coulants pour se pendre.

Elle adressa un sourire lumineux au brun en le voyant s’écarter. Elle se sentait toujours obligée de tenter de le rassurer quand il se reculait. Le fait qu’il ne supporte tout simplement pas le contact des gens ne semblait toujours pas être entré dans sa petite tête. Il ne voulait pas qu’on le touche et évitait autant que possible les bains de foule. Chaque année, le maître avait du mal à le convaincre de participer au grand tournoi. L’année dernière, il l’avait littéralement balancé avec un coup de pied aux fesses dans l’arène. Cette année… Il irait en trainant des pieds.

Pas qu’il craignait Yuna ou les gens. Il s’en méfiait, nuance ! Sa paix intérieure, sa sérénité ou simplement des émotions trop violentes, tout ça restait trop dangereux. Pour sa survie.

Il était né empathe. Les émotions des gens, il les ressentait. Pour un peu, il aurait pu lire les pensées. La famille de voyageurs qui l’avait recueilli lui avait appris à s’en servir. Il détectait pour eux les gens qui auraient pu leur causer des ennuis. Seulement, les émotions trop fortes le distrayaient. Son don était trop fort. Et la souffrance des autres le faisait souffrir lui-même.

Et puis sa mère adoptive était morte. Il avait senti son agonie, trop terrassé par sa peine pour se protéger. Il avait manqué de mourir avec elle. La mort avait fêlé son don. Plus tard, il avait cru se faire avaler par l’esprit du dragon. Trop vieux, trop expérimenté, trop puissant… Le choix s’était alors imposé. L’empathie ou la puissance. Se faire dévorer par un don qui lui échappait ou obtenir le respect auquel il n’avait jamais eu droit en tant que bâtard et fils adoptif d‘une nomade. En sachant qu’il ne pourrait jamais empêcher le sang de tacher ses mains, il avait fait son choix.

Il avait détruit lui-même son don.

C’était comme de s’amputer soi-même d’un membre blessé parce qu’on savait que la gangrène allait s’installer et qu’on ne pouvait rien faire d’autre. Le couteau n’était pas assez aiguisé pour ça, rendant l’opération plus délicate encore. C’était douloureux à rendre fou, on voulait s’arrêter mais il fallait le faire et le plus tôt possible afin d’avoir une chance de survivre. Ca lui avait paru durer des siècles. Mais il l’avait fait. Maintenant, il était plutôt tranquille. Il avait fait le bon choix. Il pouvait vivre.

Seulement, détruire un don n’était pas évident. De temps en temps, il le sentait tenter de se rétablir. Ecraser ce don qui essayait de quitter le coin reculé ne lui faisait pas grand-chose. A condition de le faire assez vite pour l’empêcher de se développer à nouveau, il souffrait à peine. Rien en comparaison de l’ _amputation_.

Toutefois, il ne prenait pas de risques. Il avait tué chacune de ses émotions pour ne pas nourrir les restes de son don, évitait les contacts physiques qui facilitaient l’empathie et fuyait les foules ou les personnes avec une trop grande force intérieure. Ca lui avait permit d’appliquer la règle des siens, la plus importante de toutes : survit !

Tout cela lui permettait au moins d’éviter que Yuna ne réveille son don par accident. Chaque contact physique avec quelqu’un pouvait le faire. Et il ne voulait surtout pas. Il avait tout misé sur sa survie. La sienne et celle de Frosch. Le reste n’en valait pas la peine.

Rogue regarda Sting câliner sa sœur en se demandant ce que ça faisait que d’avoir une famille de sang sur laquelle compter. Parce que même si elle n’avait aucun pouvoir, Yuna restait le soutien de Sting. Celle qui pouvait l’apaiser dans ses pires moments de rage ou simplement le faire sourire. Elle était joyeuse pour lui.

Lui n’avait aucune famille. De sang en tout cas. Son père était un vagabond qui avait séduit sa mère pour une nuit, ce qui lui avait valut d‘être abandonné à la naissance. C’était de lui qu’il tenait ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux rouges, si particuliers, à la pupille fendue. Sans doute avait-il des demi-frères et sœurs quelque part, nés d‘autres femmes assez naïves pour ouvrir leur lit à un étranger. Il ne les avait jamais rencontrés. En fait, il n’en avait pas vraiment envie. Pas avec la solitude dont il avait besoin. Finalement, c’était très bien qu’il n’ait aucun lien de sang avec qui que ce soit. Ainsi il n’avait pas à protéger ou à s’inquiéter pour quelqu’un comme Sting le faisait avec sa sœur. Quoi que… Sting avait un sister complex. Ca jouait aussi.

-Trop de monde, lâcha le brun dans un grognement. J’y vais.

-Ouais ouais, répondit distraitement son acolyte qui taquinait sa sœur.

-A tout à l’heure Rogue ! Lança la rousse.

Il quitta la guilde, Frosch sur les talons. Trop de monde. Même sans son don, il ne se sentait pas à l’aise. Mettre plusieurs rues et le hall où tout le monde trainait lui ôta un poids sur les épaules. Il respirait mieux. Finalement, il avait eu raison d’accepter d’emménager avec Sting, Lector et Yuna dans un appartement en centre-ville. Il était plus au calme qu’à la guilde et on ne le dérangeait pas. Il payait sa part du loyer, faisait ses corvées ménagères et il pouvait rester tranquille dans sa chambre aussi longtemps qu‘il le voulait. Ca allait lui manquer pendant le tournoi. Les mages de Sabertooth qui participaient au grand tournoi magique devaient loger à la guilde, même s’ils habitaient en dehors de cette-ci.

-Fro est triste, lança de bout en blanc l’exceed.

Rogue ne s’y attendait pas et s’arrêta pour se tourner vers son ombre. L’exceed avait les yeux larmoyants et regardait son ami, quelques mètres en arrière.

-Fro ?

-Tu es toujours tout seul ! Fro voudrait faire quelque chose pour t’aider ! Mais Fro ne sait pas quoi.

La sollicitude de son compagnon le toucha. Fro savait adoucir sa solitude sans la détruire. C’était son complice, son confident et aussi celui qui lui permettait de savoir quand son don menaçait de revenir et qu’il fallait de nouveau… L’écraser.

-Tout va bien Fro. J’aime la solitude.

Fro fixait le sol quand il posa la question qui lui brulait la langue :

-Est-ce que tu aimes la solitude parce que tu l’as choisie ou as-tu appris à l’aimer parce que tu étais seul ?

Le concerné serra la poignée de son sac sous le coup de… de quoi ? Il n’était pas doué avec les émotions. Était-ce de la colère ou de la tristesse ? Peut être un mélange des deux. Parce que la question se posait.

Le dragon slayer ouvrit sans un mot la porte de l‘immeuble et monta jusqu’au cinquième. Dans sa chambre, le lit avait été fait récemment, la pièce aérée, la poussière faite et un bouquet de fleurs parfumait la pièce. Rogue ramassa un cheveu roux qui trainait et soupira. Yuna. Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se mêler de tout. D’un autre côté, il fallait bien qu’elle s’occupe. D’accord, dès qu’elle avait l’âge, Rogue lui collait un travail autre que celui qu‘elle faisait de temps en temps en aidant les gens à retrouver des objets ou des personnes disparues. Ce serait mieux pour elle que de rester toute la journée à la guilde ou ici, à attendre que son frère revienne d’une mission. Elle s’ennuyait à force. Et se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Sting la couvait trop. Beaucoup trop.

Le bouquet termina posé sur son bureau, plus loin de son lit. Dormir, ou essayer, avec des fleurs juste à côté, surtout quand on était un dragon slayer avec un odorat très développé, ça donnait mal au crâne.

Il entreprit de défaire ses bagages et ceux de Frosch puis de tout ranger. Il aimait que tout soit rangé à sa place et que personne ne mette son nez dans ses affaires. Était-ce si dur à comprendre ? Apparemment oui.

Il rangeait sa valise vide quand il nota enfin la présence d’un magasine sur son bureau. Si Yuna avait fait trainer un de ces ramassis à ragots, sœur de Sting ou pas, il allait lui apprendre ce que c’était qu’un coup de pied aux fesses.

Il s’agissait d’un numéro du Weekly Sorcerer. Yuna avait attaché un mot avec un trombone à la couverture pour expliquer son geste. Parce qu’elle pensait qu’il serait intéressé.

Il regarda juste la couverture avec Fro, le pied déjà sur la pédale qui ouvrait sa poubelle. Il oublia toute envie d’égorger Yuna. Les mages de Fairy Tail, disparus en même temps que l’île Tenrou, sept ans auparavant étaient revenus. Rogue s’empressa de jeter un coup d’œil à la liste des mages revenus. Comme ils étaient cités dans l’ordre auquel ils étaient rentrés, il passa directement à la fin. Il savait qu’ _il_ n’était pas dans la guilde depuis plus d’un an au moment de la disparition.

Gajeel Redfox. Oui, c’était bien lui. Il s’était entrainé un peu avec lui quelques années auparavant.

Rogue referma le magasine et s’assit, méditatif. Gajeel était revenu. Peut être allait-il pouvoir lui poser la question qui le rongeait depuis toutes ces années. Celle qu’il n’avait pas osé poser la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus. Question qu’on pouvait comprendre. Rogue ne connaissait pas son père. Il savait qu’il tenait de lui un physique particulier. Et là… Et là il rencontrait un type avec les mêmes cheveux noirs désordonnés (quoi que Rogue fasse des efforts pour les dompter) et surtout, les mêmes yeux, rouges à la pupille fendue. En sachant que son père était un vagabond qui aimait draguer les femmes, on pouvait se poser quelques questions. Rien de plus légitime.

Le dragon slayer renversa sa tête en arrière. Trop d’incertitudes. Il n’en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de contrôler les choses. Au moins pour survivre. C’était sa capacité à garder son sang-froid, de maitriser n’importe quelle situation qu’il avait survécu tout ce temps malgré sa trop grande sensibilité de départ. Qui aurait pu le lui reprocher ? Tout ce qu’il demandait, c’était le droit de vivre en ayant un peu de respect. Pas d’être heureux ou le maitre du monde. Juste survivre.

Il posa le magasine et réfléchit à la question. Gajeel était en vie. S’il arrivait à le trouver, il pourrait lui poser cette question… Mais savoir s’il avait ou non un demi-frère ne changerait rien à sa solitude. Il s’était toujours mis à l’écart des autres pour se protéger. Parce qu’ils étaient dangereux pour lui. Non, ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Rogue était prudent. Il s’agissait de sa principale qualité. Si Gajeel Redfox était son demi-frère, est-ce que cela toucherait à sa solitude ? Certes, le dragon d’acier restait un solitaire comme lui. Mais leurs camarades respectifs ? Fairy Tail accepterait-elle de le laisser tranquille à ce sujet ? Non, tout le monde voudrait connaitre les détails. Et la connaissance restait une arme dangereuse. Pour le moment, il ne se posait qu’une question sur Gajeel. Leur possible lien de parenté. Mais une réponse appellerait plusieurs questions. Toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

-Tu as l’air pensif, commenta Frosch en pleine lecture du magasine.

-Je le suis Fro.

Il continuait de fixer le plafond d’un air morne, insensible au bruit du papier glacé qu’on tournait. Les yeux mi-clos, il méditait sur sa solitude et sa possible filiation avec un dragon slayer. Après tout, rien n’interdisait aux dragons slayers d’avoir une famille. La preuve, Sting avait Yuna. Quoi qu’il avait découvert son existence après l’assassinat de son dragon. Est-ce que cela entrait en compte ? Non. Les dragons étaient morts ou partis. Ils n’avaient plus rien à dire.

Dans le couloir, il entendit les deux Eucliff passer en riant. Sting avait de la chance. Yuna était toujours là pour lui mettre du baume au cœur. Lui… Ben lui il avait Fro. Ce n’était pas quelqu’un de son sang ni même un humain mais… C’était son confident. Ils n’avaient jamais parlé de son empathie mais Rogue soupçonnait son compagnon de longue date de savoir.

-Rogue ?

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que Yuna va encore rester parmi nous longtemps ?

Cette fois le brun cessa de fixer son plafond. D’ailleurs il allait devoir finir par remettre un coup de peinture. Ca s’écaillait de partout. L’exceed reposa le magasine et se tortilla, mal à l’aise.

-Fro a peut être mal comprit. Mais… le maitre n’aime pas Yuna ?

Cette fois il avait comprit. N’étant pas un mage, Yuna ne pourrait jamais faire partie de Sabertooth. Les guildes à accepter les non-mages restaient rares. Et selon le maître, les non-mages n’apportaient aucune puissance à la guilde. Si Yuna était encore ici, c’était seulement parce que si elle partait, Sting la suivrait.

-Maître Gemma déteste Yuna. Mais jamais il ne la fera partir.

Il leva la tête, fixant de nouveau son plafond. Le bureau du maître et ses appartements occupaient tout le dernier étage de la guilde et il en bougeait rarement. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait traficoter en ce moment ?

Rogue eut un étrange pressentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Rogue empathe, j'invente totalement. Et je prie très fort pour que le manga ne me contredise pas ^^  
> Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


End file.
